The Long Way
by Meg0613
Summary: When Will takes a job in New Orleans Spencer tells JJ to go with him. Seven years later she is back in D.C. and everything Spencer thought he knew is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Way

Dr. Spencer Reid looked out the window of his office at Georgetown University, the campus was alive with excitement, after a quiet summer students were returning. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the letter that he had been carrying around for two weeks, reading it again.

_Dear Spence, _

_I know it's been awhile, too long really but I wanted to let you know that Henry is has been accepted to Georgetown. We are going to be there from August 20__th__-25__th__ getting him settled and I would really like to see you Spence, like I said, it's been too long. We will be staying with Emily, so you know where to find me, please at least consider it._

_JJ_

Seven years, it had been seven years since he had seen her, or the boys, since the day that he told her she had to go to New Orleans with Will. That he would not be the reason that her family fell apart. He lost track of time as he stood there thinking about her, the late summer sun was setting over campus it was August 24th which meant she would be leaving to go back to New Orleans in the morning. Henry was already checked into his dorm room so she, Will, and Michael would leave in the morning. He had already promised himself that he would check on Henry in a day or two and make sure that he was settling in all right. He was after all still the boy's Godfather.

He circled the block outside of Emily's house for fifteen minutes before parking outside of it. He had been sitting in his car for another fifteen minutes before he heard the buzz of his phone.

_The neighbors are going to think I'm being stalked, just come inside. _

Spencer smiled at Emily's text he was glad despite everything they had remained friends. She had begged him not to leave the BAU offered him more time to teach, told him he could stay in DC and not travel, but it was just too much, he too needed a fresh start. Then when she received her promotion and Rossi retired he knew that he made the right decision.

"Spencer!" She greeted him warmly with a hug.

"Director Prentis." He said with a smile.

"Stop that." She laughed pushing him on the arm, "Come on everyone is in the kitchen Rossi is cooking."

Spencer followed behind her the sounds of laughter reaching his ears, the kitchen was packed with his former team and their significant others. He did not have to scan the room long before his eyes rested on her, somehow seven years older but exactly the same. Hell, she looked exactly the same as she did over twenty years ago when they first met. She must have felt her gaze because she momentarily froze in her conversation with Penelope and Luke. He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear and turned slowly to face him.

"Spence" She said softly as she turned.

"JJ" He said and could not stop the soft smile he felt cross his face as they moved to embrace each other.

"Where is the rest of the family?" he asked her looking around not spotting Will or the boys.

"Henry and I are the only ones who made the trip and he's already settled in and making friends on campus." She told him.

"He made a great choice with Georgetown." Spence said proudly.

"I think D.C. has been calling him home since the day we left." She admitted, "New Orleans was never the place for him." Spence noticed a catch in her voice and wondered if it had not been the place for her either.

"Dinner is served." Rossi announced indicating for them to file into Emily's dining room. Dinner was relaxed and comfortable as they laughed about old times. Spence felt the pain of regret of turning down so many invitations over the years. He had missed these people and he should not have let the pain he felt over losing JJ cause him to push them slowly away. Dinner ended and people were saying their goodbyes when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Spence, could we have breakfast tomorrow before I fly back, please? I really need to talk to you." She asked, her eyes pleading.

Spence nodded knowing that their breakfast was seven years overdue, "Why don't you just come to my place? Eight tomorrow morning?" He asked.

"I'll see you then." She said with a smile that Spence couldn't help but notice contained more than a hint of nervousness.

Spencer tossed and tuned in bed that night, why had he suggested that she come here? This was the last place they had seen each other, on that morning seven years ago. When he had insisted that she go, that her boys needed a family. He knew what it was like to grown up without a father and he would not be the reason that her boys grew up without theirs.

_Seven Years Earlier _

_The knocking on his door jolted Spence alert, he realized he had been on the same page for several minutes as his mind had been wandering. Wandering of course to her, to the way she had looked in that red dress at Rossi's wedding, how small and scared she had looked when she said that she loved him. In all of the times that he had imagined her saying those words it had never been like that. He rubbed his face trying to clear her from his thoughts. Then he heard her voice piercing the silence of his apartment. _

"_Spence? Are you home? Answer the door please." She called her voice again sounding small and scared. _

_He dropped the book on the table and quickly made his way to the door, "JJ is everything…" He stopped at the sight of her stopped him from finishing his question because clearly everything was not all right. She was still dressed in her red dress from the wedding, but her eyes were puffy and red and her makeup that had been so perfectly fine earlier had now been washed with tears, her hair and dress were both soaked from the storm that had passed through recently. "JJ what's wrong? What happened?" He asked stepping aside so she could enter the apartment._

_"Will has been offered the Chief of Detectives position back in New Orleans." _

"_What?" Spence asked in disbelief, "He's not considering taking it?" He asked but looking at her he already knew the answer, she wouldn't be standing here like this if he had simply turned the position down. _

"_He's already accepted the position, before he even told me that they had offered it him. He says I make career decisions without consulting him all of the time." She answered. "What am I supposed to do?" _

_Spence stared at her blankly for a minute, "It's not my place to tell you what to do JJ, this is your family." _

"_Truth or dare" She asked him and he took a deep breath before answering. _

"_Truth" He breathed out. _

"_Do you love me?" She asked._

"_Completely" He answered without hesitation. "Truth or Dare?" _

"_Truth" She said again. _

"_Do you still love Will?" He asked afraid to hear the answer. _

"_Spence, I have two children with him, he's a good man, who has given up a lot for me and our family, I guess I will always love him." _

"_Then you have your answer JJ." He told her fighting back his own emotions. _

"_But what about us Spence, what about what we could have?" she asked him. _

"_JJ, if there is a chance that you can be happy with Will, that your family can stay together, I won't be the person who stands in the way of that. I won't do that to Henry and Michael." He told her. _

"_I love you Spencer Reid and I have for most of my adult life that should count for something." She said the tears now falling freely. _

"_JJ, it does count, I know that you love me, I always have, I have also always known that for a variety of reasons it wouldn't work between us." He said as he moved to embrace her. "I will never not love you JJ, you can be in New Orleans with Will and the boys and I can be here, and maybe one day I will find someone else too, but I will still love you." _

_Her head was buried in his chest and her tears were beginning to soak his shirt as he ran his fingers through her hair. _

"_But, things don't go well when we split up." She reminded him. _

_Spence let out a small laugh, "No, historically they haven't but maybe it's time we learn how to stand on our own, or to lean on others." He said. _

_She pulled back from his arms enough to look at him, "So this is it then?" She asked._

_He studied her face and felt fifteen years' worth of desire began to overcome fifteen years of self-control at the thought of losing her. 'We could have tonight, just tonight." He said before he could stop himself. The words had barely crossed his lips when hers were pressed against his. _

_After several minutes of kissing he pulled back from her breathlessly, "Just tonight JJ, you have to promise me that tomorrow you will get up and tell Will that you are going to New Orleans with him." _

_She nodded equally breathless, "I promise" she said before kissing him again. _

_They left nothing unsaid that night both in their words and love making. The next morning Spence helped her back into her dress and brushed her hair from her face as he kissed her one last time. "Be Happy, JJ, tell the boys that I love them," were the last words he had said before she walked out his door. _

_He had called Emily later that day and told her he was taking two weeks off to visit his mom, he knew he had to put space between them. When he returned she was gone, she tried to call him several times over the next couple of months but he never answered or retuned her calls. He was afraid that if he did he would beg her to come back. The calls stopped for several months, then on New Year's Eve she called again. She said she it was the last call if she did not hear back from him, but she really wanted to hear back from him, that it was important. Spence assumed like himself the holidays had her emotions in turmoil and did not call her back. Sitting alone in his apartment his resolved to move on with his life in the New Year. _

At exactly eight the next morning Spence heard the knock on his door he took a breath as he opened it, "Hi" he said nervously stepping aside to let her in.

JJ smiled as she looked around his apartment, "It hasn't changed a bit." She said dropping her purse on his couch.

Spence shrugged slightly, "There are more books." He laughed, "Can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes, please." She answered, when he returned moments later she smiled at the taste of it, eight years later and he still knew exactly how to make her coffee.

"How is everything?" He asked her as they sat down on the couch.

"I'm coming back to D.C. Spence, I'll be back at the BAU, actually I will be co unit chief of the BAU with Luke, there will be two full teams, he is leading one and I am leading the other."

Spence stared at her for a moment in disbelief, "What about Will? What about his position with New Orleans PD?"

JJ took a long deep breath, "Spence, Will and I have been divorced for several years now."

His disbelief tuned into shock, "Nobody ever told me…you never told me."

"Spence, you made it clear when I left what you wanted." She said a mixture of hurt and anger in her voice.

"Because, I wanted you and Will to make it work, I wanted to boys to have a family." He said still trying to process everything. "If I had known…"

"If you had known what Spence? That you didn't need to fight for me? That it would be less complicated? I tried calling you over and over, I left you message after message and you would never call me back. I needed you more than you can imagine when I left and you acted like I was nothing."

"JJ we agreed." He answered feebly.

Instantly JJ's face filled with ager and tears began to streak down her face. "No, Spence you decided what you thought was best, in the same way Will decided he was moving back to New Orleans, nobody ever asked me what I thought was best." She paused for a moment, "even still, when I found out I tried to call you, months later when she was here I tried to call you, but you rejected me every single time. When I needed you the most you rejected me."

Spence stared at he in complete confusion, "JJ what are you talking about? I was not rejecting you. When who was here? 

JJ wiped the tears from her face, reached into her purse and pulled out a picture and handed it to him. It was a young girl probably about six dressed for what looked to be her first day of school. She had JJ's long blonde hair and heart shaped face, in fact she looked almost exactly like pictures of JJ that he had seen at that age. Then something caught his attention, he looked at the girl again, it was her eyes. JJ's eyes were steely gray blue and shaped like almonds, this girls eyes were rounder, larger and brown. A jolt of electricity shot through Spence, as he pictured Will instantly saw his eyes were similar in color to JJ's.

"You see it don't you? It's her eyes." JJ said softly.

"JJ, who is this?" He asked her his voice barely audible.

"That is Rosslyn Diana, she will be seven years old on New Year's Eve, and yes, she is your daughter." JJ answered her voice calm as if this was a statement she had been rehearsing for weeks.

"My daughter? How could you never tell me?" He asked his shock giving way to anger.

JJ blinked now her turn to stare at him in disbelief, "How many times did I call you Spencer? I begged you to call me. Sitting in my bathroom with a pregnancy test in hand I called you. In my car leaving the doctor's office after hearing her heartbeat this first time, I called you. New Year's Eve holding her alone in the hospital I called you! Not one time did you call me back!" Her voice was shaking with anger and she paused and she tried to regain some composure but the memoires were too much. 'How exactly did you want me to tell you? Should I have said it in a voicemail, maybe a postcard? Hey Spence I know you want nothing to do with me but we made the most beautiful baby girl in the world together, she's got your eyes, I'm naming her after my sister and your mother."

"If I had known…" He started, "I would have done whatever it took to be part of her life. JJ you know how much I wanted children. You kept her from me."

"You kept yourself from her Spencer, from me, from the boys, from complications. All you had to do was pick up the damn phone Spence but you were too afraid of complicating all of our lives, so you acted like what we had was nothing." JJ said tears falling once again from her eyes.

Spence did not argue with her, he couldn't because he knew she was right, he just stared in silence at the picture of the girl in his hand. No, not the girl, his girl, his daughter. "Rosslyn Diana," he finally said.

"Rose." JJ responded, "She goes by Rose, Michael came up with it."

"Rose." Spencer repeated

"Well, like I said, I'm moving back to D.C., Michael, Rose and I." She started and then paused and stammered slightly "I guess what I am trying to ask is if you think you want to be a part of her life?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Way

Chapter Two

"JJ, of course I want to be part of her life, how could you even ask me that?" Spence answered her his head still spinning in disbelief.

"If there is one thing that I have learned in the last seven years, it's to never assume anything Spence." She glanced down at her watch. "I have to go, my flight leaves in two hours."

"When will you be back?" He asked suddenly worried maybe she wouldn't come back after all.

"I'm flying back with Michael and Rose on Friday, it will give them the weekend to settle into the new house before school starts on Tuesday." She told him.

Spence nodded, "What grade are they in?"

JJ smiled appreciating that he asked not just about Rose but Michael too, "First and fifth."

"When can I meet her?" He asked.

"Soon Spence, let me have just a little time to get us settled." She said looking at her watch again, "I'm sorry Spence, I really have to go, but I will call you, I promise."

"I'll answer." He offered with a weak laugh. "JJ, what is she like?"

JJ's face lit up, "She's joy Spence pure joy, there are have been a lot of hard days in the last seven years, but every single one of them has been worth it to have her." She answered before reaching for his door. "It's good to see you Spence, I'll call you when we get back."

"Goodbye JJ." He said glancing down at the picture in his tracing hid daughter's face with his finger,"I'll see you all soon."

SRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJ

Spencer went into the office later that day but found it impossible to concentrate, eventually he went for a walk and found himself standing outside of Henry's dorm. He watched the young people bustling in and out for several minutes before finally working up the courage to find his room. Henry's room was on the third floor at the end of the hallway, Spence took a deep breath before knocking but when he finally did there was no answer. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pen and paper to leave Henry a note and his phone number when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Can I help you?" the voice asked.

Spence turned to find an almost six foot tall version of his godson looking at him. "Henry…"He said unsure what to say next.

"Spence…I mean Dr. Reid…" The young man trailed off equally unsure what to say to his unexpected visitor.

"Spence is fine or Spencer, your mom was the only one who called me Spence." He said with a nervous smile, then watched Henry's expression change and knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Well my mom isn't here Dr. Reid so excuse me please I need to get ready for soccer practice." He said as he began to push past him.

"You're playing soccer for Georgetown Henry that's fantastic, I didn't know." Spence told him feeling instantly proud.

"Well there's a lot you don't know Dr. Reid a lot happens in seven years." Henry responded his voice cold.

Spencer felt the guilt wash over him, "I know Henry, I know I have missed out on a lot, but I would really like to talk to you, please."

"I have practice." Henry said again.

"I understand, but if you ever have a few minutes, here's my number." Spencer told him handing him the note he had been writing.

The young man took it reluctantly and Spence turned to walk away, "Have you talked to my mom?"

Spencer turned back around pausing wondering what the boy knew, "Yes, we talked this morning." He answered.

"So you know then?" He asked.

"That she's moving back?" Spencer questioned still unsure.

"About Rose, Dr. Reid, about your daughter." He answered coldly.

"Yes, I know about Rose, Henry." Spencer told him trying to keep his own defenses down.

"So what are you going to do?" Henry asked eyeing his godfather suspiciously.

Spencer looked Henry directly in the eyes, "Henry, I will spend the rest of my life making up for the last seven years if your mother will let me." He answered.

Henry nodded, "Practice is done at eight and I'm always starving afterwards." He offered.

"Pizza?" Spencer asked, "There's a great place not far from here. I could pick you up."

"Text me the name, I'll meet you there." He told him as he quickly texted Spence his number.

Spence answered with the name of the place, "Let me know when you are ready, I'll see you then Henry."

SRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJ

Back in his office while he waited for Henry's text Spence gave into the temptation to learn more about Henry. He was able to quickly access his file in the Georgetown database and was instantly proud of what he learned. He had graduated valedictorian of his class from what he quickly learned was an elite private school in New Orleans, as well as making the state soccer team. He was offered both academic and athletic scholarships. It appeared he was pursuing a double major in biomedical services and public health.

Based on what he learned Spence had no doubt that Henry could have picked any school in the country. A little more research showed him that in fact Stanford and Harvard had both aggressively recruited him. Spence could not help but wonder why Henry chose Georgetown. Was it as JJ had said had D.C. been calling him home since they left, or was it something else? How long had Henry known the truth about Rose? Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, a text from Henry saying he would be at the pizza place in thirty minutes.

They say awkwardly across from each other after ordering a pepperoni pizza and a couple of sodas.

"So how did you decide on Georgetown?" Spencer asked him as they waited for their order to arrive.

Henry shrugged, "I couldn't see myself in California and after seven years in New Orleans Cambridge winters did not appeal to me."

"I'm glad you're here Henry, I've missed you." Spencer confessed.

"Not enough to call or write in seven years? Not even a birthday card?" Henry challenged him.

"Things were complicated, as obviously you have figured out. I honestly thought I was doing the best thing I could for your family. I thought if I was out of your mother's life then she and your dad would be happy, unfortunately that meant being out of your life too."

"You have no idea how things went down do you?" Henry asked him.

"I'm not sure what you mean Henry." Spencer said.

"It's mom's to tell you if she chooses…He paused for a moment, "Maybe this is a mistake, I should go." He said and started to leave.

"Henry wait please stay, I cannot undo the last seven years and you owe me nothing, but I would like to get to know the man my godson has become. We don't have to talk about your mom or family, we can talk about whatever you want." Spencer almost begged him to stay.

Henry say back down, "Do you have a chess board with you? I haven't played since I got here."

Spence smiled and reached into his bag and pulled a set out placing it on the table between them. Henry nodded and began setting up the pieces on his side of the board. They talked very little over the next two hours but completed two games, each winning one.

"I should probably go, I have early practice tomorrow." Henry finally said.

"Thank you for coming and staying Henry, let me know if you want to play again." Spencer told him.

The younger man nodded, "I think I would like that." He turned to leave and then waked back to the table, "I lied earlier, Stanford was my first choice, part of me really wanted to go to California and not look back."

"Then why didn't you? Stanford is a great school." Spencer asked him.

"Emily has been trying to get my mom to come back to the BAU for years, I figured if I came here it might help her to come home. She needs to come home, Michael needs to come home, and Rose deserves to know her father. I don't pretend to understand everything that happened and I'm still hurt that you dropped out of our lives but I knew you would do the right thing if you knew." Henry confessed.

Spencer sat there in amazement of Henry's maturity, "Thank you Henry."

"I'll see you around." Henry told him as he finally left Spencer sitting alone in the booth thinking about what he had said.

SRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJ

Two weeks later Spencer sat nervously back in the same booth of the pizza place where he and Henry had played chess. He was meeting JJ, Michael and Rose for lunch before they went to Henry's first game. He and JJ had agreed that they would slowly introduce him into Rose's life before telling her that he was her father. Spencer thought back to their conversation the previous weekend.

"_JJ, I will follow your lead and do what you think is best for Rose and Michael, but I do have a question." He explained._

"_What's that Spence?" She asked, he had been careful with his questions limiting them to questions specifically about Rose and not she and Will but that left a lot of gaps she knew he wanted answers to. _

"_Does Rose think Will is her father?" He asked her unsure what answer he wanted to hear. _

"_No, she knows she has a different father than the boys." She answered. _

"_What have you told her?" He asked still unsure that he wanted to know. _

_JJ hesitated, "I told her the truth, at least as much truth as a young child was ready to hear, that I had loved her father for a long time and that he would be so proud of her." _

_Spencer didn't know how to respond to that and without thinking found himself reaching across the table for JJ's hand which she instantly moved away. _

The bell on the restaurant door jingled and Spencer stood as he watched JJ enter with Michael and Rose. He watched as they made their way to him quickly reading JJ's face that she was as nervous as himself. Michael looked just like he remembered Henry at that age and was talking to his sister about something. Spence's eyes settled on his daughter dressed in a Georgetown soccer t-shirt and shorts her hair in two braids she was laughing at whatever her brother had just said.

"Hi" Spencer said nervously as the family approached the table relaxing a bit when JJ reached to hug him.

"Michael, you remember Spence, right?" She asked.

"Kind of, Henry use to talk about him." He answered and Spence again was reminded of what he had lost in the last seven years.

"Rose, this is my friend Spence I was telling you about." JJ continued.

"Michael it's good to see you again, and I am very happy to meet you Rose." Spence greeted the children working to keep his emotions in check.

Lunch was surprisingly relaxed, unsurprisingly the children were completely delightful. They ate pizza and the children told Spence about their new house and school and what they missed about New Orleans. Rose commented she missed the zoo where they use to go.

"Maybe we could all go to the National Zoo sometime, they have pandas." Spence offered looking at JJ who nodded.

"Real Pandas?!" Rose asked excitedly, "Could we go after Henry's game?"

JJ and Spencer both laughed, "Not today but maybe next weekend." JJ offered this time looking at Spence who was nodding eagerly.

The soccer field was in walking distance from the restaurant so they walked to Henry's game after they ate. Georgetown won the game easily and Henry even got a good deal of playing time for a freshman.

"Thank you guys for including me in your afternoon." Spence told them after they had walked back to their cars.

"Can you come over and see my new room?" Rose asked.

"Or see my skateboard?" Michael added

"Maybe Spence can come over another time." JJ answered before Spence could.

"Like next week after the zoo!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'd love too." Spence answered.

SRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSEJJ

Spencer's phone rang the next Saturday morning as he was getting ready for the trip to the zoo. He smiled when he saw JJ's name.

"Hey JJ, I was just getting ready, do you want to meet there or do you want me to come by your place?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Spence I don't think I can do the zoo today. I just got home from a case and I'm exhausted. I have got to get some sleep."

Spence felt the disappointment wash over him and then a thought occurred to him, "I could take the kids to the zoo if you want. It would give you a chance to rest."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line, "Both kids Spence? You would take both kids to the zoo?" She finally asked.

"Of course, I would take the both JJ, I mean if it's all right with you." He answered honestly confused by her question.

JJ hesitated maybe she should just go ahead and go but the truth was she could barely hold her eyes open and it didn't seem fair for the kids to miss out on something they had been looking forward to. "Ok, I'll have them ready in an hour." She finally answered.

Spence and the kids spent the afternoon touring the zoo, both children equally excited about the pandas and they spent over an hour sitting watching them and talking. Spence bought them all three ice cream and let them play on the playground and ride the merry go round. It was just before four when his phone buzzed with a text from JJ.

_I'm going to the store to get stuff for dinner if you want to stay. If you aren't worn out. _

_I'd love to._

Spence smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket, he was trying very hard not to push and let JJ set the tone for all of this but he was thrilled with anytime that he got to spend with them. Not just Rose, but Michael as well. He and Henry had met for chess a couple of times and the tension between them was beginning to ease.

When they got home Michael got a call from a new friend asking if he could come spend the night and JJ agreed since she had met the parents a few times. While JJ was finishing getting dinner ready Rose fell asleep on the couch,

"Should wake her?" Spence asked.

JJ shook her head, "No, just let her sleep, the nanny said she didn't sleep well while I was gone, so she's probably needs the extra rest."

Spence nodded he knew this was the first case JJ had traveled on since they had arrived in DC and he was sure it was an adjustment for all of them.

"So, I guess it's just us for dinner...I mean if you still want to stay." JJ said suddenly aware that they did not have the buffer of the children.

"Of course I do, it smells delicious." Spence answered.

They sat at the small kitchen table eating lasagna and talking comfortably. Spence told her about his classes that semester and JJ filled him in on the happenings at the BAU.

"You know you always have a place if you want to come back." She offered.

Spence nodded, "I know, but I really believe it's better off with me teaching, especially now."

JJ studied him for a minute, "Because of Rose?" She asked.

Spence nodded, "I've already missed so much time with her, I don't want to be dashing off every other week chasing serial killers. Not just for her but for Michael too, I hope I can be part of his life too."

JJ looked at him in uncertainty, "You don't have to do that Spence, I don't expect you to."

"I want to JJ, I mean if it's all right with you, I mean he is still my godson, and Rose's brother. I wouldn't feel right leaving him behind all the time." He explained.

He watched as tears formed in JJ's eyes and his heart began to race." I'm sorry JJ I didn't mean to…" he started but she cut him off.

"No you didn't do anything wrong Spence, it's just that one of my major coping strategies for the last seven years was telling myself you were a worthless asshole and we were better off without you, and now you are reminding me that's not true." She confessed.

"JJ, I was an asshole for not taking your calls for being too scared to hear you out, for not trusting you because I didn't trust myself. I bear the responsibility for you whatever you thought of me. "He told her fighting back tears of his own.

"I think there is plenty of responsibility to go around." She said wiping her eyes. "I'm glad we have a second chance." She said and then realized what she had said. "I mean for you and Rose, I'm glad you two get to be part of each other's lives."

Spence nodded acting as if he hadn't noticed her first comment, "JJ can I ask you one question? About you and Will?"

JJ studied him for a minute, "OK." She agreed.

"Did he leave you because of Rose?" He asked.

JJ took a deep breath and poured herself a glass of wine, "No, it wasn't because of Rose, it turns out he never actually thought I would go with him to New Orleans."

Spence looked at her in confusion, "He didn't want you to?"

She shook her head and a tight smile crossed her face, "No me going to New Orleans greatly interfered with his plans for a new life with Jessica."

"Jessica, that's the boys step-mother right?" Spence asked, Henry had mentioned her over one of their chess games. "I don't understand he knew her then?" He asked then slowly realization crept over him.

"Yes, they had been having a long distance affair for a year, they met when Will was back there working a case. When the job offer came along he thought it would be a good chance for him to make a break." She explained.

"Bastard." Spence muttered under his breath.

"We have no room to judge Spence, I was seven months pregnant with another man's child when I found out." She pointed out. "Our marriage had not been in a good place for a long time, I think he really thought he found a way that would cause everyone the least amount of pain. He never thought I would go with him."

"And you wouldn't have if I hadn't insisted." Spence said quietly, "We wasted seven years because I was too foolish to trust that you knew best."

JJ laughed for the first time, "Well I'm not going to argue with that."

Spence reached across the table for JJ's hand and this time she did not move it away, "JJ I have to know, do you think there is any chance for us? Is this just about Rose? If it is then that's enough and I will be grateful but do you think there is any chance for us?"

"Spence I was hurt and angry for a really long time, that's why I didn't move back here sooner. I made all of this out to be your fault, but slowly I began to realize you, Will, and I all shared the blame. You were my best friend and I loved you and then you were gone and I hated you. Deciding to let you back in was the hardest decision I have ever made. I can't tell you what the future holds, but I can tell you that I remember now how good it feels to have you in my world."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Way

Chapter Three

Saturdays quickly became their days together, the good thing about living in DC is there was no shortage of places to visit or things to do. They would let Michael and Rose take turns picking where they would visit and then usually end their day back at JJ's house for dinner. It was becoming a nice comfortable routine but after two months Spence was growing anxious for more.

"Would it be OK if I stay for a while after the kids are in bed tonight?" Spence asked JJ as they were cleaning up after dinner. JJ looked at his suspiciously, nothing had transpired between them outside of their time with the kids but still she wondered what he was thinking. Spencer quickly realized what she was thinking and continued. "I want to talk about what comes next, with Rose."

JJ nodded, she wasn't sure she was ready for the conversation but knew that it had to come. "Ok."

A little while later after the kids were in bed they found themselves sitting back at JJ's kitchen table. A tension that hadn't been present since that morning at his apartment creeping back between them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" JJ asked even though she knew perfectly well what he wanted to talk about.

"I was wondering if you had given any thought to what might come next, with Rose." He asked her.

"I don't really know Spence, she's been through a lot of changes recently. I'm not sure that it's the right time." She told him.

"JJ, we've spent every Saturday together for two months, I think we are quickly approaching the point that it's only going to get harder to tell her." He answered gently. "Besides JJ I want to be more involved in her life than just Saturday fun time."

"What exactly do you want Spence?" She asked him.

"I want to be a father to her JJ and all the things that go with that. Right now I'm just a family friend, I couldn't even pick her up from school if she was sick, much less make a decision if there was an emergency. JJ, I don't even know what happens to her if something happens to you. Who gets custody of her if something happens?" He asked her.

She paused for a minute feeling suddenly defensive, "Spence if you had picked up your phone seven years ago this wouldn't be an issue."

"JJ, I cannot undo that, as much as I want to. I have said I am sorry and I am doing the best I can now, but you have to let me." He answered trying to control his emotions. "You didn't answer my question JJ, who gets custody of Rose if something happens to you?"

"Emily does, she has been listed since shortly after Rose was born. She was the only one that knew for a long time." JJ confessed.

Spence laughed as dry laugh, "That figures the two of you have always been good at keeping things from me. Did Hotch know too?" He snapped feeling a momentary satisfaction when he saw hurt in her eyes.

"That was low Spencer." She said.

"Well so is continuing to punish me when there is nothing I can do to make up for the last seven years." He snapped standing up from the table to leave. "I think I should go now, I'll see you next Saturday JJ."

Part of JJ wanted to let him go, to prove that she was right that he couldn't be trusted completely but she knew that wasn't fair. "Spence, wait." She followed after him. "I'm sorry, you're right I'm not being fair." His back was towards her and she placed on hand on his shoulder. "Spence please look at me."

Spence turned back to her and JJ could see the tears forming in his eyes, "JJ, Rose is literally all the family I have left. My father was killed in a car accident three months after mom passed away. I've spent most of the last seven years pushing people away because I couldn't stand the thought of losing anyone else, but now I I realize just how much I have lost."

"Spence, I'm sorry, I knew about your mom, I didn't know about your dad." JJ said resisting the urge to hug him.

"You know how our relationship was, but still it was hard feeling like you had nobody left." He admitted. "I don't want to do to Rose what my father did to me. I want her to know that she matters, that I will do anything to make sure she has what she needs."

JJ finally reached for Spence's hand and wrapped her fingers around his, "You are going to have that opportunity Spence I promise. We just have to figure out how and when to tell her and the boys too for that matter."

Spence looked at her for a moment confused, "You mean Michael, Henry of course already knows."

JJ dropped Spence's hand, "No he doesn't I never told him. Spence did you say something to him?"

Spence felt panic takeover thinking back to that first meeting with Henry. "He knew JJ, I would have never told him before you did, but he already knew." He went on to explain exactly what Henry said to him that first night.

JJ slumped on to the couch, "He suspected and you confirmed his suspicions, he played you Spence."

"How was I supposed to know, he's 18 I assumed at some point you had told him, JJ I'm sorry." He said sitting next to her on the couch.

JJ shook her head, "This isn't your fault Spence, I should have been honest with Henry a long time ago. I was just waiting for the right time."

Spence smiled softly at her and took her hand back in his, "JJ, you just summed up our entire twenty year history. Not dealing with the truth, waiting for a better time, not wanting to risk things going wrong, so far it hasn't worked well for us."

"Well, with one exception." She smiled placing her hand over his.

"I love her already JJ, does that sound crazy? I would do absolutely anything for her." He admitted.

JJ shook her head, "It doesn't sound crazy at all, because that's how parenthood is." She explained as she leaned back against him.

He moved his arm around her shoulder and gently eased them both back on the couch, "So now what? What do we do next?"

"Well, I think the first thing is that I need to have a long overdue conversation with my oldest, too smart for his own good son, first thing tomorrow." She said with a sigh leaning into him a little more.

"I could come with you, I mean we are both responsible for the situation." He offered.

JJ shook her head, "No, I think this is a conversation he and I need to have. But maybe you could stay with the other two and then we could talk with them later?"

"Definitely." He said giving into the urge to pull her even closer smiling she relaxed against him laying her head against his chest. This was the most physical contact they had allowed themselves since she had returned and he wasn't sure what it meant, but decided he didn't need to know. Maybe this was just a step in the direction of honesty between them. They had fought, said things to hurt each other, and now were facing telling all three children the truth, and they just needed someone to hold onto for a while.

"You should probably text Henry and I should probably head home." He said reluctantly after they had sat together for a while.

JJ equally reluctantly pulled herself from his arms and stood offering her hand to help off the couch neither of them let go as they walked to the door.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier JJ, about you and Emily, it wasn't fair." He said as they stood in front of her door.

"There's been a lot of hurt Spence, on both sides, I imagine it won't be the last time one of us says something like that." She responded.

Spence nodded squeezing her hand one last time, "I'll see you in the morning JJ, get some sleep." He told her before placing a quick kiss on the top of her head.

JJ was just finishing feeding the kids breakfast when Spence arrived the next morning, Rose greeted him excitedly at the front door.

"Spence!" She said happily hugging him, "Mommy is going to have breakfast with Henry, I want to go see Henry too." She said with a slight pout.

"Mommy and Henry need some time together. Which means we get some extra time together. How about the park and then the book store?" He asked carrying her into the kitchen were JJ was cleaning up and Michael was sitting at the table looking sullen.

"Good morning everyone." Spence said setting Rose back by her unfinished breakfast. "Everything all right?"

"Fine." Was all Michael would say. Spence looked over at JJ who looked like she had already gone through the ringer this morning. She just mouthed "Will." And said nothing else. She walked over to Michael's chair and knelt down in front of him.

"I know you are disappointed Michael, I really do, I'm sorry, we'll find something else to do, I promise." She told him.

"Whatever." He said pushing his chair away from the table and running off to his room.

JJ stood up with a sigh, "Will was supposed to come and spend fall break with him next week and he called this morning to say he wasn't going to be able to."

"Oh JJ,"he said knowing what the boy was feeling all too well. "Maybe today isn't the best day to…" He started to say but she cut him off.

"Spence, I have three children if we wait until a day nobody is upset about anything it's never going to happen." She laughed, "I'm sorry to leave you with him like this."

Spence shook his head, "We'll be fine, go meet Henry."

"Rose are you done with your breakfast?" He asked turning his attention to his daughter.

"Yes, can we go to the park now?" She asked.

"Go get your shoes on while I talk to your brother." He told her as he headed to Michael's room.

He knocked on the door before slowly opening it. "Hey Michael, I was thinking we could go to the park and then the book store. We could go to the park with the skateboard area. How does that sound?"

Michael studied him thinking about it, "I guess so, can we go by the skate store too?"

Spencer nodded, "Sure, go get your things."

They started at the park and then after a quick lunch they went to the skate store Michael wanted to visit. Michael spent a long time looking at a particular board.

"Do you like that one?" Spencer asked him.

"It's the best, my friend Kevin in New Orleans had one and would let me use it sometimes. You can do all kinds of tricks on it." He explained.

"We'll take this one." Spence said to the teenager behind the counter.

"Really Spence?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Yes, really." He answered.

"Thank you!" the boy exclaimed hugging him.

"Can I have a skateboard too?" Rose asked excitedly.

Spence laughed, "Not without asking your mom first, but we can go to the bookstore and pick out a few things."

'Yay, let's go." She said happy with that.

They were in the front yard when JJ got home, Spence and Rose were sitting on blanket reading one of the new books he got her and Michael was very happily riding his new skateboard.

"Mom, mom, look what Spence got me." He announced as she got out of the car.

"He did, did he?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled at Spence, "It looks pretty cool."

"It's the coolest." He said.

"Spence said he couldn't buy me a skateboard without talking to you first so we got books instead." Rose said happily.

"I think that was a good choice, sounds like you guys have had a busy day, How about some tablet time before dinner?" She offered knowing that would occupy them long enough to talk to Spence. They both excitedly ran inside as she predicated and she and Spencer sat down on the front porch swing,

"How are you?" He asked unable to read her expression.

"Tired, but ok, I think it went as well as can be expected." She told him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked not wanting to push.

"He had a lot of questions, some I answered some I didn't feel like I owed him an answer to." She said. "Some I don't think I still have an answer to."

"How did you leave things?" Spence asked.

"I think we left them in a good place. Somewhere he figured out that my getting pregnant with him escalated Will and mine's relationship and he was dealing with that, wondering if I would have rather been with you all the time." She explained.

"Wow, that's a lot for a kid to deal with, what did you tell him?" He asked her.

"That I don't regret one thing that gave me any of the three of them. That love isn't always as simple as you think it's is at 18, or 28 , or 38, that it's messy and complicated and sometimes you love more than one person for very different reasons." She told him.

Spencer simply nodded unsure what to say, they sat quietly on the porch swing for a while, unlike the night before though they sat close but not touching, there was too much intimacy already in what she had said.

"I should go start dinner." She said after some time had passed.

Spencer gently placed a hand on her knee, "I can start some dinner, why don't you take a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Rossi has been teaching me a few things, I picked up the ingredients on the way home." He told her with a smile.

Dinner was done and dishes were cleared when JJ finally worked up enough strength for round two. "Hey guys, Spence and I need to talk to you for a few minutes." She told them as they began to wander off for other things. She pointed back to the kitchen table indicating for them to sit down.

"Are you guys getting married?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"What?" Spencer asked,

"Where did you get that idea?" JJ asked him.

Michael shrugged, "Well that seems like the kind of thing you would say before big news."

"Are we getting a puppy? You said maybe we could get a puppy after we moved." Rose asked hopefully.

JJ shook her head, "No, nobody is getting married and nobody is getting a puppy."

"But I want a puppy." Rose pouted a little.

"Are we going to Disney World?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Guys, hold up, please, let your mom finish." Spence finally interjected.

"I want you both to know one of the reasons Spence has been spending so much time with us." She began before Michael cut her off again.

"You are getting married." He exclaimed.

"Michael no, one reason Spence has been spending so much time with us is because he is Rose's father." She said the words coming out more hurriedly than she had intended and a silence fell over the room.

"What?" Rose finally asked.

"Rose, baby, just like Will is the boys Dad, Spence is yours." JJ explained softly to the little girl.

"For how long?" She asked.

"For forever Rose, I will be your Dad forever." Spence answered.

"Will you come to my school, and take me to father daughter dance?" She asked.

"I would be honored Rose." He said with a smile.

"Can I call you Daddy?" She asked.

"If you want to." Spence said fighting back his tears and holding open his arms as the girl hugged him tightly.

"I've never had a daddy before." She said.

Michael finally spoke, "Yeah well I did, but I guess we had to leave mine so that you can have yours." He said as he pushed back from the table to leave the kitchen.

"Michael, wait!" JJ called.

"I hate DC, I hate my school, I want to go home, and you can keep your stupid skateboard too Rose's Dad." He snapped storming out of the room and running to his bedroom where they heard the door slam.

"Should one of us go after him?" Spence asked JJ.

"Give him a few minutes." JJ told him. "Rose, you should probably get ready for bed."

"Can Daddy put me to bed?" She asked and Spence thought his heart would explode.

JJ nodded, "Go get your pajamas on."

The girl happily ran from the room and Spence reached across the table and took JJ's hand into his, "Are you all right?" He asked her.

JJ placed hers back over his, "It's been a day that's for sure. Why don't you go put your daughter to bed and I'll talk to Michael."

"Thank you JJ." He said as he walked out of the kitchen. "For giving me this chance."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Undivided Chapter 4

JJ's desk was covered in the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated while they were on their last case. She heard a knock on her door and didn't even look up when she answered, "Come in"

"I like what you've done with the place." She heard Spence's voice and looked up to see him surveying the office that had once been Hotch's then Emily's.

"Have you come back to work?" She asked half joking half hoping.

Spence laughed, "No, I just don't have class this afternoon and thought I'd see how you were doing, bring you some lunch, and propose an idea I had last night."

JJ noticed for the first time that he was holding a bag of take out and eyed him skeptically, "I haven't eaten all day, lunch first."

Spencer nodded and unloaded the bags of sandwiches and chips, "Chicken salad or roast beef?" He asked her.

"Half of each" she answered with a smile and Spence was fairly sure she was flirting with him. He was glad to see it after how things had gone two days earlier with Michael. He smiled back at her placing half of each sandwich in front of her.

"Do you want half of each chips too?" He asked.

She inspected both with a smile, "No, you can keep those salt and vinegar ones to yourself. I don't want vinegar breath all afternoon. You better watch out."

"Well I wasn't planning on kissing anyone this afternoon so I think I should be all right." He joked without thinking but instantly remembered what her lips felt like on his. He looked at her nervously wondering if she was remembering the same thing.

Her lips twitched just slightly and she smiled, "Too bad." Then she laughed as Spence tried to keep from chocking on the bite he nervously taken of his sandwich. "So what's this idea you have?' She asked.

"Are you taking the kids fall break off?" He asked

JJ nodded, "Yes, especially now that Will isn't coming to see the boys I figured I should be home."

"You know Georgetown had fall break that week too." He told her.

"Yeah, Henry still has soccer though so I don't know that we'll see much of him." She said with a bit of sadness.

"What do you think if we take a short trip with the kids?" He asked nervously.

JJ stared at him for a minute, "I don't know Spence, Michael is still pretty upset, I'm not sure he'd be the best company."

"I think that's why a trip might be a good idea. I want Michael to see that I'm not just here for Rose, but for him too." Spence said earnestly.

JJ sighed still unsure and glanced out with windows of her office where her team was working, she was sure his visit had not gone unnoticed and she fully expected Penelope in her office as soon as Spence left.

"Do you think it would give people the wrong idea?" She asked.

It was Spence's turn to laugh, "JJ, people have had the wrong idea about us for almost twenty five years, why stop now?"

"You know we should probably tell everyone at some point…you know about you and Rose." She said nervously.

"A subject we can discuss on our trip." He said

"Did I agree to a trip?" She asked with a laugh but knew she had no good reason to say no. She studied his face and those brown eyes that had been her downfall for so many years. The eyes that her daughter now had. "What did you have in mind?" She said with a resigned sigh.

"Well Williamsburg and Gettysburg aren't too far away…" He started and JJ placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"You've never planned a vacation with kids have you?" She laughed, "I promise they do not want to spend their fall break driving between historical landmarks. They want to have fun,"

"History is fun." He argued, "But I will defer to your judgement on this."

JJ smiled as she let her hand slide down his hand and link with his fingers, "Thank you Spence, it means a lot."

Spence rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and suddenly wished they weren't sitting in her office, he glanced out her windows to where everyone was working. He quickly lifted her hand and placed a kiss on it, "It going to be good for us JJ, all of us."

She softly placed on his leg and smiled, "We should probably finish these sandwiches." Spence nodded and released her hand.

SRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJ

Saturday morning instead of showing up for their usual day out Spence was standing at JJ's front door with his bag in hand. He rang the bell and smiled when he heard Rose's voice on the other side.

"Daddy's here! Daddy's here!" She yelled and opened the door and flew into his arms.

Spence hugged her tight, "How's my Girl?" He asked.

"I'm excited about taking a trip! Mommy says we are going to pick apples, and see a waterfall,…" She began to rattle off things JJ had told them about.

"Sounds like loads of fun." Michael groaned coming into the living room dropping his bag on the floor not bothering to great Spencer.

"Hi Michael, how was your week?" He asked him.

"It was fine Rose's Dad. How was yours? Did ruin anyone else's life?" He asked coldly just as JJ entered the room.

"Michael James, you stop and apologize right this second." She commanded.

"Sorry Rose's Dad." He spat and JJ began to say something else and Spence shook his head.

"Why don't we hit the road the traffic from the city to Shenandoah isn't going to be fun on a Saturday in October." JJ suggested.

"Hold on, we've got to wait for someone." Spence said glancing at the door just in time for it to open and JJ's oldest son walked in.

"I hear we are taking a trip." He announced. "What are we waiting for?"

"Henry!" Rose exclaimed and hugged him. JJ joined her daughter and hugged him. "I thought you had soccer?" She asked in confusion,

"Not until Tuesday and Spence said I could drive his car there and back." He said with a smile then he turned his attention to his younger brother. "What's up Little Brother? Don't I get a hug?"

Michael couldn't resist and a huge smile spread across his face and he threw himself at his brother. "Can I ride with you?" He asked Henry looked over at JJ and Spence who nodded. "Yep, you and me and all the snacks."

"All right you all get stuff to the car." JJ instructed her children giving them a minute before grabbing Spence by the hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"You." She said tears forming in her eyes. "You did this for Michael didn't you?"

Spencer shrugged, "Well I figured he was missing his dad, having his brother for a few days would help. Plus the fact that Henry doesn't hate me couldn't hurt." He added with a laugh.

"You're not making this easy, you know." JJ said looking back again into those brown eyes.

"I'm not making what easy?" He asked closing the space between them.

"Not falling back in love with you." She said without hesitation. Spence placed a hand on the side of her face and began to lower his lips to hers when they heard Henry call to them.

"Mom, Spence, you guys coming or what?" He called coming into the kitchen and smiling at the sight of them.

"Oh I see I'm going to be playing chaperone this weekend." He said, "Maybe I should stay the whole week."

Spencer and JJ both laughed and turned a slight shade of pink, "Let's go." Spencer told them.

JJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJ

"It's beautiful here." Spence said as they stood on the on the back deck of their cabin in the Shenandoah Mountains as the sun was setting. "And this cabin is amazing, how did you find it on such short notice?"

"It's Emily's she and Andrew bought it a couple of years ago. They were more than happy to be let us borrow it for a few days." JJ explained.

Spence nodded, "Does she know that I'm here?" He asked.

JJ nodded, "Did you really think she wouldn't ask?" She laughed.

Spencer took a step closer to her and looked around, "Where are the kids?" He asked.

"Michael and Rose are watching TV half asleep after the trip to the apple orchard, and Henry is studying a little." She said.

"JJ, earlier today in the kitchen…" He started smiling when she stepped as close to him as she had been earlier, "I wanted to say…"

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm hungry what's for dinner?" They heard Rose's voice come from around the corner.

JJ jumped back and Spence quickly turned to their daughter, "Mommy brought stuff for spaghetti, why don't we go get it started."

They made and ate dinner, Michael even smiled a few times. After sinner they moved to the all moved to the fire pit on the back porch.

"Spence, do you still do magic?" Henry asked.

"Magic? You know magic?" Rose asked.

"Spence is a great magician." Henry explained

"I do, but I need an assistant." Spencer answered.

"I'll be your assistant." Rose offered happily.

"Sorry but official magician rules state that assistants must be between the ages of nine and twelve." Spencer explained.

"Michael, is ten!" Rose answered.

"So he is. What do you say Michael should we put on a show for the rest of the family?" He asked.

Michael studied him skeptically for a minute then Henry encouraged him, "Come on Michael don't make us all miss out!"

The younger boy sighed and then finally agreed, "Ok, I guess." He said.

Spence clapped his hands, "Fantastic, let's go inside and prepare."

"Do you really know magic or is this just a ploy to get me to talk to you?" Michael asked once they were inside.

"I don't know, you tell me." Spence said as he reached over and pulled a coin from behind Michael's ear.

Michael rolled his eyes, "That's kids' stuff."

"True it is," He said as the coin disappeared and was replaced by a box of Michael's favorite candy.

"Wait, how did you do that?" The boy asked.

Spence shook his head but tossed Michael the box of candy, "A magician can't tell his secrets the assistant has to study and learn them."

Half an hour later they were back at the fire pit entertaining the rest with magic tricks. Rose fell asleep in her chair.

"I'm going to go take her to bed." JJ told the group.

"Hey Michael, there's an Xbox in our room. It has the good games." Henry told his brother.

"Let's go!" Michael said following his brother out but stopped quickly, "Hey Spence, could we do another magic show tomorrow night?"

"I would like that a lot Michael." Spence said.

A few minutes later JJ returned to find Spence much as he had been earlier leaning over the railing looking into the woods. "There's not much you can see in the dark." She interrupted his thoughts.

He smiled and walked over to her taking her hand, "No but there was a clearing not too far from here. We could go for a walk and see the stars." He suggested.

"I'll grab a flashlight and blanket." She answered and he heard her call out, "Going for a walk, Henry keep an ear out for your sister."

They walked hand in hand through the woods to the clearing Spence had spotted earlier. Spence took the blanket a laid it on the grown and motioned for JJ to join him.

"I think it went well for a first day." Spence said proudly.

JJ smiled at him, "You did well Spence "She said playfully bumping her shoulder against his and Spence took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her.

'Well you picked a good place." He admitted.

"We've always made a good team." She reminded him.

"Things don't go well when we split up." He said quietly, "That's what you said to me that night in my apartment. If I had just listened to you then we could have avoided so much. We could have all had more time together." He said regretfully.

JJ turned to him and placed both of her hands on his arms, "Listen to me Spencer Reid, we aren't doing this anymore. We are done with regrets, and what could have been, we have now, we have tomorrow, we have the day after that. The past is just that it's the past."

"JJ, what you said earlier today…" he started and she interrupted him.

"Spence you don't have to say anything. I wasn't trying to pressure you." She said.

"JJ do you remember what I told you when you left?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "Spence I've flipped that night and the next morning around in my head so many times, all I know for sure was that you told me I had to go."

Spence nodded trying to not let the truth of her words sting, "I told you that there would never be a time that I didn't love you and I was right. JJ I don't need to fall back in love with you because I have never stopped being in love with you. Since I was 23 years old I have been in love with you. I don't want to pressure you and I don't want to rush something here, but I need you to know that I love you."

He didn't give her a chance to respond as he pulled her closer into a fiery kiss and felt her respond as her mouth opened granting him access and she let out a moan. Before they knew it they were laying on the blanket arms and legs intertwined. Spencer pulled back and studied her she slowly opened her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip both trying to get her desire under control and feeling a slight embarrassment at how quickly her desire for him took over.

"What?" She finally said with a smile.

"For the last seven years I have wondered if it was a good as I remember and now I'm pretty sure it was." He told her.

She pulled his head back down, "IF I remember correctly it gets even better." She said before kissing him again.

"I love you too Spence." She said in between kisses. "That is never going to change."

Spence sat up again this time rolling slightly off of her with a sigh.

"What's wrong? Did I say the wrong thing?" She asked.

Spence shook his head and ran his hand through her hair kissing her softly as he lay down next to her.

"No, My Love, you said the exact right thing. Which reminded me that I want to do this right this time and as much as I want you right now, this isn't the right way. Not in the woods, when we have to sneak back in the house hoping your kids don't figure out what we just did."

"You're probably right." She sighed as she rolled over and snuggled against him laying her head on his chest.

"We could stay here for a while though." He said wrapping his arms around her. They laid together for a long while not talking just being together before walking hand in hand back to the house. Spencer pulled JJ behind a tree before they walked back up the stairs to the house and kissed her deeply.

"I love you JJ." He whispered when he finally let her go.

"I love you Spence." She answered before pulling him back up the stairs, glad that all the lights were off and everyone was asleep so they couldn't see the ridiculous smiles on their faces.

TBC

Note: Thank you so much for your patience in my updating this story, it's been a very busy few months, but the good thing about quarantine is plenty of time to write. Stay home, read, wash your hands!


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Way

Chapter 5

Henry left after lunch on Monday to head back to Georgetown. Spencer walked him to the car to see him off.

"Be careful going down the mountain all right? And here take this so you have plenty of money for gas and dinner on the way back to campus." He said handing him fifty dollars from his wallet.

Henry laughed, "Man you've got the Dad thing down already."

Spence shrugged, "I'm trying. But seriously drive carefully and feel fee you use my parking pass. I'll come pick the car up from you when we get back."

"Thanks Spence for everything. I haven't seen my Mom this happy in a long time, maybe ever." Henry told him.

Spence smiled, "I should be thanking you Henry, especially for your help with Michael."

"He would have come around eventually, I just helped a little." Michael said and held out his hand to shake Spence's who pulled him into a hug instead.

"I love you Henry, be careful." He told the younger man.

Surprised by the gesture Henry simply smiled, "I will Spence, tell Mom I'll text when I get back to campus."

Spence, JJ, Michael, and Rose spent the rest of the week at Emily's cabin exploring the mountains, the national park, and the small towns around them. At night they would sit by the fire pit, doing magic tricks and telling ghost stories.

"I almost forgot!" Spencer said one night mid story.

"Forgot what?" JJ asked him from her chair where Rose was asleep in her lap.

"It's almost Halloween! I can take Rose and Michael trick or treating. I need to start planning my costume." He said excitedly. "Michael, what are you going to be for Halloween?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. Maybe I'm too old anyways."

Spence looked at him in disbelief, "No way man, you're ten you've still got years of trick or treating left in you. As soon as we get back we are getting started on costumes for you and Rose both."

'We could just go to the big Halloween store and buy them. They've got all the Avengers and all the princess ones that Rose would probably like." Michael suggested.

"We don't need to go to the store, Halloween is my specialty we are going to make the best costumes ever!" Spence explained.

Michael looked over to JJ for help, "Mom, does he know what he's talking about?"

JJ laughed, "Halloween is Spence's thing and I bet if you two work together you can come up with something. If not we can still go to the store."

Michael nodded, "All right I guess, can I go play Xbox for a while?"

JJ nodded, "Thirty minutes and then bed." She told him.

Michael hugged JJ, "Night Mom" he said then paused at Spence's chair and reached for him with a hug, "Good night Spence and thanks for offering to make a Halloween costume."

Spence tried to control his surprise, "Good night Michael"

JJ looked at him with a smile, "Seems like your magic had worked."

Spence walked over a placed a kiss on her lips before scooping Rose up, "I'll be right back."

"I'm going to move inside." She told him.

After settling Rose in her bed Spence went back downstairs to find JJ had found started a fire in the fire place a laid pillows and blankets in front of it.

"Were you hoping for company?" He asked her.

She smiled at him, "Definitely."

Spence laid down next to her pulling her into his arms for a long slow kiss. Then they laid there in each other's arms watching the fire.

"We should get a place like this one day." JJ said sleepily

Spence sat up a little and looked at her to see if she was serious, "Really?" He asked.

"Sure, I mean my house will be plenty big for us whenever we decide the time right, but it would be nice to have a place like this to get away to." She explained finally realizing Spence wasn't talking she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you ok?" She asked and she was answered with a passionate kiss.

Spence finally pulled back from her, "So just to make sure I'm hearing you right you're saying when not if, right?"

JJ rolled her eyes, "Spence I thought we already covered this the other night when we said that we would always love each other. I mean I guess we can keep living apart for the rest of our lives but that seems a little impractical and limiting to me."

"Tell me when and me and all my books are there." Spence told her.

JJ laughed, "Well I figure we should give the kids a little more time to adjust. But I don't want to wait too long. We've missed a lot already."

Spencer kissed her again and she rolled over on top of him, "I don't want to wait for other things either Spencer." She told him moving her hips as she rubbed against him smiling when she felt the effect she had on him. He pulled her down to him kissing her and rolling them both back over managing to undo her bra in the process and running his hand up under her shirt lightly tracing her breast this time smiling at her reaction.

"Who said we have to wait any longer?" He asked before he began placing kissed down her neck as he pushed up her shirt.

"Spence" She half said and half moaned, "We should find a bedroom."

Spence groaned as he rolled off of her and then helped her up kissing her again. "Your room or mine?" He asked.

"Mine's closer." She answered pulling him down the hall and quietly closing the door.

Spence pulled her back into his arms kissing her as he pulled her shirt over her head and as she did the same with his. They fell into her bed remembering everything as it had been seven years before. Afterwards they lay in each other's arm whispering and kissing.

"Do you want me to go back to my room before the kids get up?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "No, we have no reason to sneak around."

"JJ there's something else we haven't talked about." He said quietly.

"What's that?" She asked propping herself up to look at him.

"I want to formally adopt Rose. I don't care if we change her last name or not that doesn't matter to me, I just want to be a father to her legally." He explained.

JJ leaned over and kissed him, "Of course, we will start the process as soon as we get home."

JJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSR

Two weeks later Spencer let himself in through the kitchen door of JJ's house after his classes were done for the day. He sighed as he immediately spotted the familiar black bag by the door. He could hear JJ on the phone in the next room and walked over to the table where Michael was working on his homework.

"Hey Michael, how's it going? How was school?" He asked.

"Not great, I got a D on my math test and have to correct it and return it tomorrow." He sighed, Spencer looked over his shoulder.

"Let me go talk to you mom and then I can help you after dinner if you want." Spence told him.

"Thanks Spence." Michael said.

Spence walked into the living room where JJ was on her phone and Rose was playing on her tablet.

"Daddy!" She yelled running to him.

"Shhhh," Spence said as he quietly hugged his daughter and glance at JJ who seemed more concerned than usual before a case.

"Ok, no don't worry it will be fine." She was saying before getting off the phone, her face saying whatever it was was anything but fine.

"Rose, take your tablet to your room for a minute and let me talk to Mommy." Spence instructed and the girl wandered off.

"What's up? That's not just a bad case look on your face." Spence asked.

"The sitter I usually use for overnight had an emergency and can't come. The service can send someone else but I hate leaving the kids overnight with someone they've never met before." She explained.

Spence shrugged, "Then I'll stay." 

JJ looked doubtful, "Spence it could be a few days, I don't know."

Spence looked slightly hurt, "JJ, are you saying you would rather leave the kids with a stranger from a service for a few days than with me?" He asked.

JJ shook her head, "No of course not, it's just it could be a lot."

Spence pulled her to himself, "I'm sure it will be. I'm also sure that we'll make it through all right."

JJ smiled, "You're right." She told him and kissed him.

"How long until wheels up?" He asked,

"Thirty minutes." She said sadly.

He kissed her again, "Call us when you can. I love you."

"I love you too Spencer Reid." She told him before calling her children. "Michael, Rose, come here please."

Both children appeared quickly knowing she was about to leave, "Spence is going to stay with you while I'm gone. Be good and listen to what he says." She instructed them before hugging them both.

"Yay Daddy's staying! Wait do you know how to cook?" Rose asked suddenly concerned.

"Oh…OK…but do you know how to cook?" Michael asked,

"A little and I know how to order Chinese and pizza." Spence offered.

JJ glanced at her watch, "I've got to…"

"Go, we'll be fine." He told her kissing her quickly.

Two hours later Rose was in bed, the leftover Chinese food was put away, Spence and Michael were sitting at the kitchen table going over his math test.

"Well the good news is that you seem to understand how to do the math, you just need to work on your facts a little." Spence told him.

"Why is that good? I still got a D." Michael asked.

"Because, you're brain understands how the math works you just need a few tricks to you can fall back on to know your multiplication facts, that's easier to fix."

"If you say so…" Michael said unconvinced.

"What's two times two?" Spence asked him.

"Four, that's easy. Rose probably knows that one." He said.

"All right what's four times two?" He asked.

"Eight." The boy answered.

"Right because your four facts are twice your two facts." Spence explained. "What's four time four?"

Michael looked at him blankly

"It's twice two time four." Spence explained.

Michael stopped and let the numbers roll in his head for a minute, 'two time four is eight so twice that is… 16!" He exclaimed.

Spence smiled, "Two times five?" He asked

"Ten" Michael responded.

Spence nodded, "So four times five?" 

Michael thought again, "Twenty!"

Spence smiled, "See you are getting it, we'll work on some other tricks tomorrow, let's get the rest of these problems fixed."

They worked for another hour until most of the questions were corrected, "All right Michael, you should probably get to bed."

"Ok, thanks Spence." Michael told him as he left the table and headed to his room, "Hey Spence…"

"Yes Michael?" He asked.

"I'm glad you stayed with us and I am glad you are Rose's dad." The boy said.

Spence smiled at the boy, "I'm glad too Michael, and I'm glad I get to be with you. I would never try and take your dad's place but I am glad I get to be with you."

Michael smiled and nodded, "Good night Spence."

"Good night, Michael." He responded.

Spence was just getting into JJ's bed when she texted him.

_It's pretty bad here. I might not be able to talk much. _

_I understand, Call when you can, we're good. I love you. _

_I love you. Thank you…for everything. _

Spence wasn't sure if he wanted to know exactly what "pretty bad" meant. He knew enough to know that if JJ was saying "pretty bad" then it was worse than what they were used too.

JJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJ

Spencer felt a certain amount of pride as he and the kids finished up dinner the next night. It had taken some rearranging of his schedule and a quick call to Penelope as back up but the kids had gotten to school on time, been picked up on time, Michael had made it to karate, and Rose had made it to gymnastics. They had picked up dinner on the way home, they ate and were stretched out in the living room talking about Halloween.

"I want to be Anna, in her Frozen Two outfit." Rose told them, "And I want the costume from the Halloween store, with the wig!"

Spence laughed, "All right, we will go to the Halloween store on Saturday. What about you Michael have you decided?"

"I want to be a Fortnite character, but I bet we could make that costume. I mean if you want too." The boy answered.

Spence smiled, "Absolutely, let's start getting some ideas. Go get that Fortnite book you got from the book fair at school."

They sat flipping through the book and Michael finally settled on the character he wanted to be and they made a list of the supplies they would need.

"All right, Saturday morning we will go to breakfast, then hit the stores for costumes. You two need to get to bed now though." He told them both.

"Will Mommy be home by Saturday?" Rose asked.

Spence looked at from her to Michael whose eyes had the same question. "Well tomorrow is Friday so maybe." He answered them.

The kids went to bed and Spence sat at a desk in JJ's home study grading papers he needed to give back at class the next day when he heard a knock at the door. He checked his watch it was after ten, nobody should be knocking that late. His first thought went to JJ and the case he looked own at his phone surely someone would have called him if something had happened. He hadn't missed any calls. It was times like this that he wished he still carried a gun.

He walked quietly to the door glancing through the peep hole, then looking again in disbelief when he saw Will standing on JJ's front porch. He took a deep breath before opening the front door.

"Hi, Will" Spence said apprehensively.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Will asked surprised the see other man opening JJ's door after ten ay night.

"I was wondering the same about you Will?" Why are you in DC? Why are you at JJ's house at ten at night with no notice?" He asked.

"Since, I couldn't come a few weeks ago I was able to arrange some time off now and I thought I would surprise Michael." Will explained.

"Will, Michael is asleep and he has school tomorrow." Spencer explained.

"I think it would probably be alright for him to miss a day of school since his father is in town." Will said with a laugh.

Spence shook his head, "He's really struggling with math and he's retaking a test tomorrow."

"Wait a minute, why am I arguing with you about seeing my son? Let me talk to JJ." Will said growing more irritated.

"JJ is on a case, I'm staying with Rose and Michael." Spence explained. "You should probably call JJ, but I'm sure Michael would love to see you after school tomorrow. He really misses you."

"I'll call JJ that's for sure." Will said turning angrily away from Spence and heading back to his car.

Spence closed the front door and returned to the desk where he had been working and picked up his phone hoping to reach JJ before Will did.

"Hey, how's it going? I was about to call you. I meant to call before the kids went to bed…please tell me they are in bed." She laughed.

Spence couldn't help but laugh a little too, "Yes, they are in bed, and ate, and did homework. But there's something else JJ." As he said that he could hear the little break in conversation as JJ looked to see who else was calling her.

"That's weird why is Will calling me? Especially this late?" She asked.

"That's why I was calling JJ. Will was here, at the house." Spence explained. "He said he wanted to surprise Michael. JJ I told him he should call you, but I also told him he would need to wait until after school tomorrow. I hope I did the right thing."

"You did absolutely the right thing, I can't believe he would just show up like that. Let me call him back and talk to him, I'll call you in the morning Spence. I love you." She told him.

"I love you too, JJ, call me tonight fi you want." He said before hanging up the phone.

JJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSR

The next morning Spence awoke to a few text from JJ she had talked to Will and he would come to the house at five to pick Michael up for the weekend, also they had a lead on an unsub so hopefully she would be home soon.

Spence scrambled himself and the kids up some eggs and several pieces of toast, he placed the milk on the table and called the kids.

"Michael, Rose, come on breakfast is ready we need to eat and get going."

Both of them came in still sleepy but dressed, Spence looked at Rose's hair that was clearly in need of some help.

"Rose, did you brush your hair?" He asked.

"Mommy usually sprays it and brushes it." She answered.

"Ok can you get me the spray and brush?" He asked her it suddenly dawning on him that she probably had not brushed her hair the day before either. She returned with a bottle of some type of spray, a brush and a hair bow. Spence felt suddenly nervous, this was an entirely new experience.

"You spray it, then brush, then put the bow in." Rose explained sensing his uneasiness, "The spray makes it so it doesn't hurt when you brush it." Spence nodded and id his best to spray and then brush through Rose's mess of blonde curls. "I can handle the bow." She told him when she finished and Spence was grateful.

An hour later they were pulling into the school parking lot, and the kids were scrambling to get their stuff.

'You guys have a good day. Michael take your time on that math test. I love you both." He told them.

"Love you Daddy." Rose said before hopping out of the car.

"Bye, Spence, love you." Michael echoed before closing the door.

Spence's heart soared thinking how far they had come and how grateful he was for the time with both kids. He couldn't help but worry a little about Will's unannounced visit and what might come of that.

TBC

'


	6. Chapter 6

The Long Way

Chapter 6

Rose and Michael bounded into Spence's car later that afternoon both talking a mile a minute.

'Look Spence!" Michael said proudly showing him his math test.

"86! Great job Michael!" Spence told him just as proudly.

"Daddy, can we go get ice cream since it's Friday?" Rose asked

Spence looked down at this watch it was just after three, he knew that Will would be at the house to get Michael at five.

"Yes, we can stop for a few minutes." He answered and both children cheered. Spence drove them to the ice cream shop not too far from their school, they ordered and found a table with their cones.

"We need to be a little bit quick guys, because there is a surprise for Michael today." He told them not completely sure how the boy would take the news.

"Really? What is it?" He asked.

"Your dad came to town to see you for the weekend. He's picking you up at five so we need to get home so you can pack."

"Dad's here? In DC?" Michael questioned, "Why?"

"I think he felt bad about missing your break a few weeks ago and he wants to see you." Spence explained.

"Do I have to go?" Michael asked, "I mean we already have plans this weekend."

Spence studied the boy for a minute, "Your mom and dad have already worked it out Michael, besides I think you should see your dad, I know you've missed him."

Michael shrugged, "A little I guess, I'm also still a little mad at him for not coming when he said he would."

Spence nodded, "It's all right to bed upset with him, but it's also important that you tell him that and you guys still see each other."

"What about the costume?" Michael asked.

"Your Dad is bringing you home at three on Sunday. We can go to the store as soon as you get home and then work on it. Halloween isn't until next Friday so we will have plenty of time." Spence assured him.

"All right, I guess it will be good to see him." Michael said with half a smile.

"So what are we going to do this weekend then?" Rose asked. "Is Mommy going to be home tonight?"

Spence shook his head, "Not tonight, hopefully tomorrow."

"I know what we could do! Mommy said before we moved here we could go to the American Girl Doll Store but we haven't yet." Rose said excitedly.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Spence said having no idea what he might be getting into.

They finished their ice cream and headed home to get Michael packed. At five minutes after five the doorbell rang. Michael took a deep breath apprehensive about seeing his father for the first time in almost three months. Spence put his hand on his shoulder, "You ready?" he asked the boy.

Michael nodded "Yes." He said and Spence opened the door.

"Michael!" Will exclaimed immediately hugging the boy tightly clearly genuinely glad to see his son and hold him close.

"Dad, I missed you! I was so mad that you didn't come." Michael confessed the emotion overtaking him,

Will pulled back slightly looking into his son's eyes, "I'm really sorry Michael I really am. I'm going to try and do better next time."

Spence watched as the boy nodded and wiped tears from his eyes and turned back to him. "I'll see you Sunday Spence." He told him picking up his overnight bag.

'Have a great time Michael." Spence told the boy

The two men watched as Michael began to walk towards Will's rental car, "Uh Spencer, I wanted to say I was sorry about last night. I had no right showing up here like that. I finally finished up a case we've been at forever and all I could think about was seeing my boys finally and I didn't really think it through." Will explained.

Spencer nodded, "Apology accepted Will, Michael is a great kid."

"Daddy, Mommy is calling your phone." Rose said coming to the door with Spence's phone.

A tension sprung up between the two men as Spence reached for the phone from Rose. Will shrugged a little.

"I guess I always knew." He said quietly. "Hi, Rose. How are you?"

"Hi, Will I'm good, Daddy's taking me to get a new doll and have lunch at the doll store tomorrow."

Will stifled a laugh. "Well that sounds like fun. Michael and I better get going we're going to pick up Henry." He excused himself.

Spence let out a sigh of relief as he ushered Rose back inside and returned JJ's phone call.

"How did it go?" She said as she answered the phone.

"I think pretty well. How are you?" He asked.

"Good, we have an unsub in custody so hopefully I can get home tomorrow." She told him. "What are you and Rose going to do tonight?"

"We've got stuff to make spaghetti and then we're going to watch a Frozen 2 again." He laughed, "And apparently tomorrow we are going to the American Girl Doll store. I have no idea what that means but she is very excited."

JJ laughed, "I'm sure she is, do not buy the entire store Spence."

"I won't besides it's doll stuff, how much could it all cost?" he asked.

JJ laughed again, "Oh you will see. I miss you guys, I really hope I'm home by tomorrow night."

"We miss you too, be safe JJ." Spence told her, "I love you."

"Love you too, hug Our Girl for me." She told him before hanging up.

Spence and Rose laughed their way through making spaghetti and sat together at the table eating and talking. Rose was thrilled to have her Daddy's undivided attention. At some point in the evening Spence realized that it was the first time they had been alone together. They finished their dinner and snuggled on the couch watching Frozen 2 until Rose fell asleep and Spence carried her to bed.

Just after ten the next morning Spence pulled into the mall where the American Girl Doll store was, it was easy to find with it's large pink awning. Rose was practically out of the car before Spence had the car off.

"Hold of there." He said with a laugh taking her hand as they walked across the parking lot. They opened the large double doors and Spence realized at once he had significantly underestimated what he was getting himself into. The store was a massive sprawl of dozens of types of dolls and anything you could possibly want to go with them.

"Where do we start?" Spence wondered aloud looking over at Rose whose eyes were brimming with excitement.

"Can I help you?" A sales woman asked, clearly sensing easy prey,

"Daddy is going to buy e a doll!" Rose told her eagerly.

"Wonderful! Do you know what doll you want?" she asked.

Rose shook her head, "I want to look at them all!"

For the next hour and a half they roamed the store looking at every doll, dolls from different time periods, current dolls, baby dolls, and finally Rose settled on a doll that you could select to look like her.

"I want one of these! Look it has blonde curly hair and brown eyes like me!" She said excitedly.

"Then that doll it is." Spence said with relief,

"You know you can get your daughter and her doll matching outfits." The sales lady suddenly reappeared to inform them.

"Oh please Daddy!" Rose said,

"Well, I guess if she looks like you you should have matching outfits." Spence said with a smile.

Another hour passed before Rose selected three different outfits for herself and her doll. They were almost to the register when Rose said, "Oh no, my doll doesn't have any pajamas!"

Spence rubbed his forehead, "Does she need pajamas?"

Rose giggled, "Well she can't sleep in her clothes."

Spence laughed, "Of course not.'

"The matching pajamas are over there." The sales lady told them her smile growing even bigger.

"OF course there are matching pajamas." Spence said with a sigh.

After another forty five minutes they were finally standing at the register with the doll, three outfits, two sets of pajamas, a hair brush for the doll, and a wardrobe to put the dolls clothes. Spence was exhausted but Rose was beaming and that made it worth it. He handed the woman (who was also beaming) his credit card stifling a gasp when the total came up. He was fairly certain it was more than he paid for his first car.

"We have some openings in our café for lunch, if you two would like to have lunch with us today." The woman told them.

"Oh please Daddy!' Rose asked and Spence secretly wondered if he would ever be able to tell her no when she said that.

"Why not? We have to eat lunch anyways." He said with a smile.

They made their way to the café and a hostess showed them to a table bringing along a chair for the doll to sit in with them. The table of course included a doll size plate and cup with their dishes. Over lunch they laughed and talked and Rose kept beaming over at her new doll. Spence knew that this day was one he would never forget.

When they arrived home after lunch they immediately spotted JJ's car in the driveway.

"Mommy's home!" Rose yelled, "I can't wait for her to meet Charlotte!" She said grabbing her doll and taking off for the house leaving Spence to carry in the bags. He found JJ in the kitchen making herself a sandwich. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw the bags he was carrying.

"Spencer Reid what have you done?" She said with a laugh.

Spence shrugged, "I figure I have six birthdays and Christmases to make up for."

"I think you've done that and some." She laughed again.

Spence pulled her close to him and kissed her, "You know there are other things I feel like I need to make up for too." He told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you. I miss having you in the field with me Spence." She told him with a sigh. "Do you ever miss it?"

"I miss being part of the team and yes sometimes I miss being out in the field too." He told her smiling as she rested her head against his chest. "These last few day though JJ have been pretty special. Getting the kids to school, helping Michael with his homework, putting Rose to bed, all of that. As much as part of me wants to be back in the field with you, I want this more right now. I've had time in the field and someday I can see myself back in it again, but I don't want to miss any more of this than I already have."

JJ leaned back and studied his face, "Then move in with us Spence. I know we said we'd wait but I don't want to wait anymore. I want you here with us. I want you back at work with me too, but I guess I can settle for having you at home with me for now."

Spence took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly finally releasing her and picking his keys up off the counter.

"I'll be back." He said with a smile.

"Where are you going?" She asked still slightly disoriented from his kiss.

"To pack and tell my landlord. I'll be home before bedtime." He told her with a smile. "Do me a favor call Matt and Luke tell them I'm going to need them for the day."

JJSRJJSRSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSR

The next morning JJ woke to an empty bed and wandered to the kitchen to find Spence making coffee she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

"You know one of the benefits to having you live here is supposed to be waking up next to you in the morning." She grumbled.

He turned and pulled her closer, "I thought coffee in bed would be a nice benefit too. You just got up too quickly." He informed her.

"Where's Rose?" She asked him.

"Changing her doll's clothes, again." He laughed. JJ picked up a mug of coffee and wandered into the living room eyeing Spence's boxes covering the floor.

"I still can't believe you guys packed up your entire apartment and moved your stuff in an afternoon." She said.

"Well it was mainly books and clothes, the only furniture I brought was my mom's desk." He said glancing at in the small front office where they had placed facing JJ's desk, making the beginnings of a home office for them to share.

They spent the day unboxing books and arranging the office. He smiled when he walked through the living room and saw that JJ had put a picture of him and his mother on one of the end tables with all of the other family pictures.

"That's you and Grandma Diana." Rose said picking it up. "Mommy says I'm after her and Aunt Roslyn."

"That's right Rose, your Grandma Diana would have loved you so much." He told her.

"I'm home!" They heard Michael call from the front door. "Mom? Rose? Spence?"

"Michael!" Mother and daughter both yelled racing to the foyer to greet him hugging him.

"Hey guys! Where's Spence?" He asked hugging his mom and sister.

"Right here." Spence said joining them.

"Hi Will." JJ finally said obviously still not thrilled that her ex-husband had showed up unannounced.

"Hey JJ." He offered awkwardly.

"Hey guys why don't' we go get a snack." Spence said, "Michael your dad will come tell you goodbye before he leaves." As he ushered the kids out so the other two adults could talk.

"What's all this?" Michael asked eyeing the boxes everywhere.

"Daddy moved in with us!' Rose announced and Spence took a deep breath waiting for Michael's reaction.

He nodded slightly, "Cool, Spence are we still getting my Halloween costume tonight?"

Spence exhaled slowly, "Of course."

A little while later the three were sitting around the table talking about their weekends eating some cookies JJ had made when JJ and Will reappeared.

"I've got to head for the airport kiddo." Will said, "But you and Henry and going to fly to New Orleans for Thanksgiving. I've already taken the week off of work."

Michael and Will hugged, "I love Michael and I miss you every day."

'I love you too Dad." Michael told him.

"JJ, Spence, can you guys walk me out?" Will asked.

JJ and Spence exchanged looks then nodded, "Guys we need to go get Halloween costumes so finish your snack and get ready." Spence told the kids.

"You're really good with them." Will said as they reached the front door. "Michael talked about you all weekend."

"Will, I want you to know I'm not trying to replace you." Spence began and Will held up his hand.

"Don't worry Spence, I'm not bothered, I mean I was and I was mad at myself for letting the boys down. There's a lot of complicated history between us all but you always loved my boys and I'm glad you can be here for them when I can't. I'm also happy for you and Rose, and for the two of you."

JJ hugged him, "Thank you Will."

"Yes, thank you." Spence agreed.

They showed him out closing the door behind him and Spence pulled JJ close but was interrupted as the kids came bounding in.

"Is it time to get costumes?" They asked.

"Yes, definitely and I think pizza for dinner too." JJ said smiling.

Much later that night JJ had gotten the kids to bed and wandered through the living room picking up the leftover mess from assembling Michael's costume. She hung both children's costumes' in the front closet, then made her way to the office where Spence was working at Diana's desk. She leaned against the door frame and watched him for a moment absorbed in his work.

"I miss watching you work." She said. "I'm sorry if you didn't get as much work done as you needed to this weekend."

Spence looked up from his work and smiled at her scooting back from the desk and motioning for her to join him. She sat down on his lap and he kissed her.

"Jennifer Jareau, this was possibly the best weekend of my life. If my work has to wait until Sunday night then that's all right." He told her.

She kissed him and slowly got up with a sigh eyeing the stack of paperwork on her own desk. "Well I guess we both need to get to work." She said walking over and switching on her laptop and pulling a files from the stack. They sat there in their small new office with their desk pushed together facing each other for almost two hours working in comfortable silence.

"I could get use to this." Spence said glancing over at JJ who was rubbing her neck. He gathered the rest of his papers and placed them in his briefcase for the next morning. Then he walked around the desk and slowly replaced her hands with his own rubbing her neck.

"That feels really good.' She sighed.

He placed a kiss on her neck, "If you are finished for the night we could go upstairs and I could help a little more."

JJ hit save and snapped her laptop closed accepting his hand as she stood, "You know Dr. Reid, I think I am going to like having you live here."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Long Way

Chapter 7

The next morning it was Spence who woke to an empty bed. He could hear the sounds of JJ and the kids readying for work and school throughout the house. He quickly showered and got himself ready for work before heading down to the kitchen. As he came down the stairs he heard giggling coming from the kitchen.

"Shhh…." He heard Michael

"Here put that there." JJ whispered.

"Good Morning." Spence called out letting them know he was coming.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled in unison and Spence felt a smile spread across his face. It had been a long time since he had really celebrated his birthday with anyone. He took a moment to take in this new sight JJ dressed in her work slacks and blazer making pancakes, the kids both dressed in their school uniforms under a homemade poster that said "Happy Birthday".

"Thank guys." He said walking over to JJ and kissing her which drew a groan from Michael and giggle from Rose.

"Here you go, first ones for the birthday boy." She said with a smile and Spence did not miss her words and he could instantly picture them both twenty three years younger, exactly half his life time ago.

"No trick candles this time?" He asked her with a smile letting her know he got her reference.

She smiled back at him before turning her attention to the kids. "All right you guys grab some too. We've got to get going."

Spence had an early class so he ate quickly and before telling his new family to have good days and making his way to Georgetown. He had back to back classes that morning followed by a department meeting so it was afternoon before he finally made it to his office. His graduate assistant was at class so he was surprised to find his door open.

He carefully looked inside but seeing no one but then noticing a small gift bag on his desk. He went to his desk and pulled out a framed picture of himself with Henry, Michael, and Rose standing in front of the waterfall on their fall break trip. He smiled and placed it on his desk and then pulled out an envelope that was in the bag with it. It wasn't a birthday card sized envelope but a business sized one. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled a set of legal papers from it. Spence felt a smile again cross his face as he realized what they were. They were papers legally naming him as Rose's father.

"Happy Birthday." He heard JJ's familiar voice and looked up to see her standing leaning against his doorway. Wordlessly he crossed the office taking her hand then shutting the door before gathering her in his arms and kissing her until neither of them could breathe.

"I take it you like your present?" she said breathlessly.

"Well I was kind of hoping for a new briefcase but I guess that will do.' He teased.

JJ laughed and kissed him again, "Maybe for Christmas. Hey, what were you thinking about this morning when I handed you the pancakes?"

Spence pulled her even closer, "How I have loved you for exactly half of my life." He told her and kissed her again. He allowed himself to temporarily forget that they were in his office and he ran a hand down her backside and pulled her even closer.

"Spence" She sighed pulling back slightly.

Spence sighed, "I know, sorry…" He said sheepishly.

JJ smile's widen as she stepped from his arms back to the door and turned the lock. "I was just going to say we should lock the door." She told him as she rejoined him after tossing her blazer on the floor and slowly began to unbutton her blouse.

"JJ…" Spence said his eyes widening.

"Yes…" she said as she softly placed her lips on his and her hand moved to his belt.

"Nothing…" He muttered before scooping her up and carrying her to the small couch in his office.

JJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSR 

Over the next several weeks they settled into a comfortable life and routine together. The end of November was growing closer and JJ was out of town on a case and Spence had noticed that Michael had been quitter than usual the last few days. After he had gotten Rose to bed one night he knocked on Michael's door.

"Come in." The boy called and Spence found him in bed reading and he sat down on the end of his bed.

"Is something bothering you Michael?" Spence asked and the boy shrugged not giving him an answer. "Let me rephrase that, what's bothering you Michael?" Spence asked gently.

The boy sighed, "I'm not sure that I want to go to New Orleans for Thanksgiving." He admitted.

"Why not? You had a good time with your dad when he was here last month, and you will get to see your old friends." Spence reminded him.

"I know, but it will be strange seeing everyone after being gone for so long. What if they've all made new friends?" Michael asked.

"Well they probably have made some new friends just like you have, but that doesn't mean they still aren't your friends." Spence reminded him.

"Also, I'm going to miss Mom, and Rose, and you." He admitted, "It's hard Spence, I miss my dad when I'm not with him but being with him means missing all of you."

Spence moved around the bed and sat next to him putting his arm around him, "I know it's hard and not entirely fair to you Michael. You are probably the one who had given up the most in all of this and I'm sorry that you guys being here means not seeing your dad as much."

The boy nodded, "Sometimes I feel like I'm not being fair to him because I love you and I'm glad you and mom are together. I barely even remember mom and dad living together and I like having a das live with us even if you aren't my dad."

Spence hugged the boy tighter, "I love you Michael and I love you just as much as I love Rose. I hope you know that. I would never try and take your dad's place but I'm glad to be here and be part of your life every day."

"I love you too Spence." The boy answered him laying his head against him. They sat there in Michael's bed for a while talking about what he hoped to do in New Orleans and the friends that he hoped to see. Eventually Spence left him to get some sleep and headed back to his and JJ's room. He picked up his phone smiling when he read her text.

_Wheels up, I'll be next to you when you wake up_

Before getting into bed Spence went to JJ's drawers and pulled out her favorite night shirt and left it on her side of the bed. He fell asleep and never heard her come in but true to her word the next morning when he woke she was lying next to him in the nightshirt he had laid out for her. He kissed her softly on the cheek and moved to get out of the bed without waking her.

"Where are you going?" She mumbled.

Spence smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I was going to let you sleep." He said.

"I'd rather you just hold me for a while." She admitted her voice a little broken and he knew it was the case. She hadn't told him much be he knew it involved kids.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

She shook her head, "Maybe later, just stay with me for now." She said.

Spence moved in even closer pulling her as tight as he could, "Try to sleep a little longer. We don't have to get the boys to the airport until after lunch.

Once he knew she was asleep he slipped from the bed to check on the kids. He found them both watching TV eating donuts. He smiled, JJ had started a tradition of bringing home donuts when she came in from a case late at night.

"Mommy's home!" Rose exclaimed her mouth covered in chocolate.

"I know. Let her get a little more sleep." He told his daughter. "Michael are you all packed? Henry should be here at noon so we can take you guys to the airport."

"I don't want Michael and Henry to go back to New Orleans. I want them to go back to the cabin with us." Rose pouted. While the boys were visiting Will the rest of them were joining Emily, Andrew and other past and present BAU members at the cabin for Thanksgiving.

"I know but they need to go see their dad, and we will all be home for Christmas together." Spence reminded her. "Come on Michael let's go finish getting you packed."

JJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSR

In the six weeks that had passed since they were last at Emily's cabin the weather had turned significantly cooler, the leaves had begun to fall, and it was clear that winter wasn't far away. They spent Thanksgiving with Emily, Andrew, and much of their BAU family. The day after Thanksgiving Spence told JJ je needed to run into town for a bit something about needing to better internet for work he was doing. He returned after lunch to find the kids playing while most of the men watch football and the women were laughing and drinking wine by the firepit.

"Excuse me Agent Jareau, I was wondering if I could interest you in a walk?" Spence asked coming up from behind the women already carrying her coat.

JJ smiled up at him and then looked at her friends, "You ladies all right keeping an eye on Rose?" she asked. Her friends assured her they were and she allowed Spence to lead her down the trail from Emily's cabin. JJ assumed they were either hiking to the clearing or to the waterfall but Spence lead them down a different path.

"Where are you taking me Dr. Reid?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see in just a minute, there is something I want you to show you." He explained as they continued down a path and then began to walk uphill.

"Spence, it feels like we are headed back to the road. Are you sure we are going the right way?" She asked.

"Positive." He said with a smile and a few minutes later they were standing below a large cabin very similar to Emily's.

"Oh that's the house we passed on the way in. It's beautiful, Emily said it was for sale but someone just bought it." JJ said.

"So it's empty then, let's go look around." Spence said.

"I don't know, it's someone's house Spence." JJ hesitated.

"Yeah, but they aren't living in it, come on we'll just peak." He nudged her towards the stairs.

She sighed, "All right, just a peak." She said as they walked up the stairs, immediately admiring the view from the deck.

"Wow that is breathtaking." JJ said.

"It really is." Spence agreed wrapping an arm around her waist and walked her over to the backdoor."

JJ looked through the window, "Oh my gosh, Spence look at that kitchen, and the fireplace in the sitting room. It's even furnished already." She gasped.

"JJ, look the door is unlocked." Spence said standing from just inside the house, "Come on."

"Spence we can't." She said hesitantly'

"Come on you know you want to.' He teased.

"All right, but just for a minute." She said unable to resist.

The house was nothing short of spectacular. It was a little larger than Emily's but still felt cozy and welcoming. JJ explored the kitchen and wandered into the sitting room where something on the mantel caught her eye.

"Spence" She called out concern in her voice.

"What is it Love?" He asked

"There's a picture of us and the kids on the mantel." She said.

"Yeah, I know I really like it. It's from the fall festival at the school. I was glad Henry was able to come that day." Spence said as if it there was a perfectly good reason for a picture of them to be in this house.

"Spence, I know where the picture is from. I'm wondering why it is on the mantle of a stranger's house." She explained her concern growing.

"Oh, that's simple, it's our house." He answered as if it was old news.

"It's what?" JJ asked assuming she had misheard him.

"It's our house. I bought it. I closed on it this morning while you ladies were gossiping." He explained.

"You bought a house." She repeated.

'You said you wanted one." He answered.

"Well yes, someday. Spence, I don't know how we can afford payments for this and the other house." She worried.

"Oh no, it's paid for. I completely paid for it." He explained and then he sighed, "JJ, there's something I haven't told you." He said.

"Obviously.' She said looking around the house.

"JJ, you know my Dad was a corporate lawyer in Las Vegas right?" He asked and when she nodded he continued. 'Well he was actually a very successful lawyer, and when he died he left everything to me. I've just been letting it sit all this time because I didn't know what to do with it. Well now I do, I want to spend it building our life together."

JJ looked at him still in shock, "How much money are we talking about Spence?" She asked.

Spence laughed, "Enough to pay for this house, leave plenty for the kids' college, Henry's medical school and for us to retire whenever we want."

JJ stared at him still in disbelief, "Wow" she finally said.

"So you want to see the rest of your house?" He asked beginning to grow nervous that he had made a bad decision.

A smile spread across her face, "Show away." She said offering her hand and then kissing him as she stood. "I love you Spencer Reid, are there anymore secrets you are keeping from me?"

Spencer sighed, "Just one more' He said as he pulled a small black box from his pocket and dropped to one knee.

"Jennifer Jareau, will you please say that you will marry me and thatw e can spend the rest of our lives together?" He asked her.

Jj pulled him back up by the hand, 'Spencer Reid I have loved you since I was 24 years old and I never thought it would bring me what we have. Yes, I will marry you." She answered kissing him.

Spence showed JJ all the bedrooms, and bathrooms, they looked back over the back porch again. "You didn't get to see the master bedroom." Spence whispered in her ear.

JJ turned to him and smiled taking his hand, "Well please show me." She kissed him before pulling him back into the house. Spence led her down the hall and opened the door to the master bedroom where a fire was already lit in the fireplace and a bottle of champagne was waiting for them.

"Spence" JJ gasped, "How did you manage all of this?"

"I have my ways." He told her before kissing her.

Jj pulled back breathlessly after a few minutes, "Spence, we can't we have to get back to Rose." She reminded him.

"Rose is perfectly fine, Love. She has all of her aunts and uncles not to mention Grandpa Dave and Grandma Crystal to spoil her until tomorrow morning." He said kissing her again.

"Tomorrow morning? So everyone already knew about this?" She asked.

Spence just shook his head, "Only Emily and Kristy"

JJ smiled at him, "So we really have the entire night to ourselves?" she asked as she moved towards the bed. Spence smiled and followed her.

"Yes, Love, did you have something in mind?" He asked running a hand down her side.

"Well yes first, a nap." She said laying her head on the pillow.

Spence blinked at her, "Seriously JJ?"

She patted the bed next to her, "The girls kept me up to late drinking and laughing last night. Just a short nap and then I'm all yours. I promise."

Spencer laughed and settled down next to her pulling her against himself. "I guess we do have the rest of our lives." He sighed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Long Way

Chapter 8

"Henry, your bags are still half unpacked and you've been home for a week and a half. Michael, the snack you were eating is all over the table, and Rose your craft stuff is everywhere." Were the words Spence heard as he came through the back door.

"Hey everyone." He called out tentatively as he set down the groceries JJ had sent him for.

"Careful where you put things she's on the warpath." Henry warned him as he walked through the kitchen.

"Henry…" Spencer said reproachfully.

"Seriously Spence, she's always a mess before Grandma comes but this is especially bad." Henry protested.

"You get the groceries and put them away. I'll talk to her." Spence said.

"Good luck." Henry laughed heading out to get the rest of the groceries, wishing the dorms at Georgetown weren't closed for winter break.

Spence found JJ frantically cleaning the already spotless living room, "Hi Love." He said cautiously. "It looks great in here."

JJ turned to him eyes half-crazy hair a mess, "What took you so long?" She snapped.

"Its' the day before Christmas Eve, it was a little crowded at the store." He explained patiently.

JJ shot him a look, "She's going to be here any minute."

Spence took a deep breath and pulled his frantic fiancé into his arms, 'And the house looks great, the kids look great, I even got a haircut like you suggested. My only suggestion is maybe you go shower and relax a minute before she thinks moving back to DC has driven you completely mad."

JJ couldn't help but laugh, "I've been pretty horrible haven't I?" She asked.

Spence kissed her, "I can let you make it up to me."

JJ smiled into his kiss deepening it, "What did you have in mind?"

Spence pulled her closer running one hand through her hair and he whispered something into her ear, she laughed and kissed him again slowly. They were lost in each other when they heard Michael.

"Uh Mom, Spence…Uh Grandma is here." He said awkwardly.

Spence and JJ jumped apart to see JJ's mom standing there watching them.

JJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSR

_One Month Earlier _

JJ awoke slightly disoriented to her surroundings, then as she glanced down at her left hand she remembered exactly where she was and all the details of the night before. Spence was still asleep next to her and she scooted closer wrapping her arms around him.

"Good morning" She whispered placing soft kisses on his shoulder until he rolled over and kissed her properly.

"Good morning, Love." He told her.

"I had the strangest dream last night that my best friend, the love of my life had been keeping an enormous secret from me, but he bought me a dream house in the woods so I agreed to marry him." She teased.

Spence pulled her a little closer and looked into her eyes, "I am sorry that I didn't tell you about the money sooner. I just never knew how to bring it up."

JJ kissed him again, "It's fine Spence, I really do understand. Things have moved fast and somethings might have been missed along the way or…" She paused briefly, "we might not have found the right time to tell everyone about or relationship."

Spence studied her for a minute wondering what she meant because all of their friends knew, Will knew, and neither of them had much extended family. Then realization hit him, "Jennifer, are you telling me that your mother doesn't know about us?"

JJ pulled the covers over her head and muttered something that Spence could not make out. He pulled the covers back and kissed her, "Would you like to say that again?"

JJ let out a breath, "No, maybe I haven't told her that we are living together."

Spence nodded, "Well that's only been about a month, that's not a big deal. How did she react when you told her that we were seeing each other?"

JJ studied the sheets intently nor saying anything.

"You never told her were seeing each other did you?" Spence asked with a sigh. "J, does she at least know that I'm Rose's father." There was more silence.

"Jennifer, how did you never tell her? Why didn't you ever tell her?" He asked her obvious hurt in his voice and eyes.

JJ ran her hand through his hair, "Spence you need to believe me it wasn't about you. It was completely about her about the relationship she and I have."

"Go on." Spence urged pulling them both up against the pillows wrapping her in his arms.

"You know our relationship has always been complicated but the one thing my Mom thought I did well was marry Will. She was thrilled when I told her that we were moving to New Orleans, that I was leaving the BAU and that my new role in New Orleans wouldn't involve traveling. She was glad to see as she put it that I was supporting my husband's career for once."

Spence muttered something under his breath but encouraged her to continue. "Anyway when I came home from work one day at seven months pregnant and found Will and Jessica in bed together, I called my mom. She lost it, not on Will but on me. She told me how if I had paid more attention to him over the years that he wouldn't have needed another woman. She said since I was about to have his third child I had no choice but to overlook his indiscretion. I blurted out that the baby most likely wasn't his anyways so that it didn't matter. I slammed the phone down and we didn't speak to each other until after Rose was born."

"Oh, JJ." Was all that Spence could say.

"She came shortly after Rose was born and stayed for a few weeks and it was awful. She was so mad that I wouldn't tell her who the father was and she said some pretty awful things. Eventually I told her to leave. We slowly have been working on our relationship but it's still touchy." She explained. "We really only see her when she comes to visit for Christmas."

"Comes to visit for Christmas? As in stays with you?" Spence asked nervously.

"Yes, but I've been thinking that maybe I will tell her that this isn't a good year. That we aren't settled in yet." JJ offered weakly.

Spence laughed a little, "Then what JJ next year she comes for Christmas and you say, 'Surprise Mom, Spence and I are married and by the way he's Rose's father?"

JJ's body drooped in his arms, "No, I guess not." She said with a little pout and Spence kissed her.

"So how long does she usually stay?" He asked nervously.

JJ sighed again, "From just before Christmas until New Year's Day, so she can be there for Rose's birthday."

"Oh, so for over a week." Spence said dryly.

JJ pulled the covers back over her head, "It's going to be terrible."

Spence laughed and pulled the covers back down and placed her phone in front of her.

"What?" she asked looking at the phone.

"Call her." He said.

"Now?" She asked

"Yes now JJ, we just got engaged it's probably a good time for your mom to know that we have a child together and that we are at least seeing each other." He pointed out.

JJ rolled her eyes and then smiled as she leaned across him and put the phone back on the table, before settling herself on top of him. "Now Spencer, I don't really think we want to waste this time we have together on the phone with my mother do we?" She asked as she began to place kisses down his neck.

Spence groaned at her unfair strategy but quickly rolled himself on top of her and began to do the same smiling when she let out a soft moan. He kissed her lips one more time and then rolled off of her and retrieved the phone. "Call your mother Jennifer." He said as if he was telling one of the kids to go clean up their room.

JJ groaned, "That wasn't fair." She whined.

Spence laughed, "You started it, now call your mother. "

"Fine." She finally agreed knowing that he was right. There was a brief pause as JJ waited for her mom to answer. Spence propped himself up with a book but he was really just listening as he finally heard, "Hi Mom…yes, yes, we are all fine…yes I should have called on Thanksgiving…no, no I didn't spend it wishing I was back in New Orleans…Mom, I need you to stop for a minute, there are somethings I need to tell you."

SRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJ

"Mom!" JJ exclaimed jumping from Spence's embrace.

"Mrs. Jareau." Spence said awkwardly.

"Grandma!" Rose called coming in from the kitchen.

Sandy Jareau broke into a huge smile and hugged the girl tightly pulling Michael into the hug as well. "Where is Henry?" She asked.

"Hi Grandma." The older boy called coming in from the kitchen and hugging her.

"Oh my goodness, I've missed you all so much" She said hugging her grandchildren at once, "No who can carry my bag and show me to my room?" She asked. Henry picked up her bag and the other two quickly hurried up the stairs to show her to the guest room.

Spence watched them for a minute and then turned back to JJ, "I don't think she actually spoke to either of us."

JJ laughed, 'Oh just wait, she will."

A few hours later they were seated around the dining room table eating dinner and Sandy finally decided to speak to the couple.

"So Dr, Reid I hear you are no longer with the FBI. What are you doing now?" She asked,

"Please call me Spencer. I am the head of the psychological studies department at Georgetown." He answered.

'Why did you leave the FBI?" She asked and Spence knew it was a trick question.

"Teaching has always been a passion of mine. I miss field work sometimes but I'm happy to be in the classroom now." He explained.

"So, you stay home with the children while JJ travels." She mused. "Jennifer how did that arrangement work out the first time?"

"Mother please." JJ said.

Spence decided right then and there they were not going to endure a week of these kind of remarks. He glanced at the children who were sitting in uncomfortable silence their dinners barely touched.

"Henry, how about you take your brother and sister out for dinner, then maybe to a movie or if there is any shopping you need to finish." Spence said looking only at his soon to be step son as he pulled his credit card from his wallet and handed it to him. "Car keys are in the kitchen."

Henry nodded, "Come on guys let's go." He told his siblings who eagerly ran towards the backdoor.

"Don't forget your coats." JJ called out after them.

Sandy Jareau sat in stunned silence across the table from her daughter and Spence. "Jennifer are you going to let him do that?" She finally asked.

"Am I going to let him help our kids out of yet another impossibly awkward situation that is out there control? Yes, absolutely. ' JJ snapped back.

"Our children? Those boys already have a fantastic father who you should have never let get away and now you are keeping them from him." Sandy rebutted.

"Mrs. Jareau, we are glad that you are here. We want to spend the holidays with you and we want to work on building a relationship with you, but you are not going to speak to Jennifer that way. In this family we don't speak to people like that, especially not in front of our children."

"Who do you think you are?" She asked him, "Again with the 'our children' line. Only one of my grandchildren belongs to you." She paused, "Of course that's what Jennifer says who knows really."

"Mother!" JJ exclaimed again.

Spence felt his blood pressure spike as he stared at his future mother in law, "Once again, you will not speak to or about your daughter that way. As far as who am I? I am the man who has loved your daughter for 23 years. I loved her enough to let her marry another man because I thought that's what she wanted, I loved her and her children enough to stand aside and let her go to New Orleans. There is a lot I wish I could change about the past but I can't. Luckily for me your daughter is very patient and forgiving and now we are able to build a life together as a family. I know I am not the boys' biological father and I think Will is a great dad, but I love them every bit as much as I love Rose." He paused for a minute and looked over at JJ who was sitting speechless staring at him.

"I'm sorry Love, I think I should turn in for the night." He said before kissing her. "Good night Mrs. Jareau."

It was several hours later when JJ finally joined Spence in their bedroom, where he was sitting in a chair reading.

"Did the kids get home all right?" He asked feeling slightly embarrassed at his outburst. JJ smiled and walked over to him removing his book and sitting down in his lap. She kissed him softly.

"Thank you." She said.

"For losing my temper and blowing up at your mother?" He asked with a laugh.

"Spence, I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you blow up like that in 23 years. You said things to her that nobody, not even Will has ever said to her. You stood up for me and our family, so yes, thank you." She said kissing him again.

"Is she still here?" He asked uncertain what he wanted the answer to be.

JJ laughed again, "Yes, she's not going anywhere, but we had a good talk and I think things will be better. Now let's go to bed and forget about today." She said pulling him up from the chair.

"I love you JJ.' He said quietly.

JJ Smiled at him and kissed him softly, "I've never once doubted that."

SRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJSRJJ

The next morning Spence was the only one awake, he plugged the lights in on the Christmas tree and sat down in front of it with a cup of coffee. JJ could not believe it when he had told her that he'd never had a Christmas tree before. He had grown to enjoy it though he found the lights on it calming. He sat in front of it drinking his morning coffee when he heard someone say his name.

"Spencer." Sandy said from behind him, "Could I join you?"

"Mrs. Jareau, yes please." He answered her moving to make room for the couch. "I should apologize for the way I spoke to you last night. I do not regret what I said but I should not have said it that way."

Sandy shook her head, "No Spencer, you had every right to speak to me the way you did. I was angry that JJ had kept so much from me, not even angry at her but at myself for the damage I've done to our relationship."

"Sandy, if there is anything that I have learned in the last few months is that it's never too late to start over." Spence told her softly.

They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes until JJ's mother finally spoke again, "I'm glad they have you Spence. I really am, I've always known that the two of you loved each other and yes, I always assumed Rose was your daughter. "

"I meant want I said last night, I love all of them, not just Rose and JJ." He told her.

Sandy nodded, "I spent a long time talking with my grandchildren last night. It's obvious how much they love you too."

"Daddy" Rose's sleepy voice called from the stairs. "Is it Christmas yet?"

Spence stood from the couch and carried the girl back to the couch and snuggled her close. "Not yet, sweetheart it's Christmas Eve."

She sat up a little, "That means Santa comes tonight."

Spencer kissed the top of her head, "That's right."

Sandy smiled at the two of them, "I'd say this year has already had some pretty good gifts."

TBC


End file.
